


О насыщенной половой жизни директора Кренника

by tsepesh



Series: Трудовыебудни директора Кренника [2]
Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 17:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsepesh/pseuds/tsepesh
Summary: Разговор, чтобы скрасить время караула





	О насыщенной половой жизни директора Кренника

Название: О насыщенной половой жизни директора Кренника  
Автор: fandom Death Star 2017  
Бета: fandom Death Star 2017  
Размер: мини, 1096 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: ОМП-штурмовики в количестве двух штук, упоминаются Орсон Кренник, Гален Эрсо, Уилхафф Таркин, генерал Рамда и др.  
Категория: джен, гет, слэш  
Жанр: бытовой, пьеса с эпилогом  
Рейтинг: R  
Краткое содержание: Разговор, чтобы скрасить время караула.  
Примечание/Предупреждения: мат, упоминания беспорядочных половых связей со множеством партнеров, секс-игрушки  
Для голосования: #. fandom Death Star 2017 - "О насыщенной половой жизни директора Кренника"

— Директор Кренник ебет все, что движется. А что не движется, то двигает и ебет.  
— Старая и злоебучая шутка. И я не верю, что Креннику настолько нехуй делать.  
— Э, да ты совсем зеленый и ни хуя не знаешь!  
— Ты, что ли, дохуя знаешь? Там же если что и есть, то пиздецово засекреченное должно быть.  
— Да с хуя ли?  
— Ну, типа рычаг давления и все такое?  
— Да какой, нахуй, рычаг? Кренник ебется направо и налево, там пол-Империи положить придется, если всех его пассий устранять, и то он хуй на это забьет.  
— Прям пол-Империи?  
— Ну, суди сам. Ты был уже в Проекте, когда у нас были какие-то ебучие проблемы с финансированием?  
— Был. Мне тогда надбавки заебали задерживать.  
— Вот. Говорят, тогда кто-то из сенатских пиздоболов пронюхал про величину финансирования и спросил на заседании, хули так много денег на какую-то поебень, засекреченную, как порно с Императором.  
— Так и спросил?  
— Ну, нет, конечно. Он пафосно спросил, эти уебки так любят. А потом, говорят, не то Таркин, не то Амедда вызвал Кренника к себе и послал его с сенатскими договариваться. А как с ними договоришься? Ну вот и Кренник под кого сам лег, под кого положил блядей со всех ближайших борделей, а кого и сам трахнул. Вот, считай, уже целый Сенат.  
— И подо многих он не сам?  
— Не знаю, не считал. Знаю только, что его после этого во всех борделях Центральных миров знали и любили. Не то чтобы его до этого не знали и не любили, конечно, но он за-ради Сената чуть ли не госконтракт им устроил на остатки денег.  
— Вот уебок!  
— Ты что, он же смог финансирование обратно выебать! Да и про госконтракт мне рассказывали, что он, вроде, попозже этого был.  
— На радостях, что ли?  
— Ага, точно. Вот тут, говорят, он и разошелся — каждый день кто-нибудь новый, под конец ему их приводили уже как к эксперту, типа, если директор одобрит, пустят к клиентам. Вот за это его Таркин в ебеня и отправил, лично надзирать за стройкой.  
— А вот это — херь полнейшая. Кренник ебется со стройкой вполне себе сам.  
— Слушай, ты с Иду, что ли?  
— Не, а что вдруг?  
— Да кого с Иду переводят, вечно всякую хрень несут. Типа что на Иду есть какой-то ученый, Орсо или Эрсо, или ещё как, и вроде как Кренник его любит, аж не может, и нигде больше ни с кем на стороне не трахается, а только с этим Орсо.  
— Охуеть какая верность.  
— Ага. Тамошние, правда, иной раз пиздят, типа этот Орсо ещё по молодости на Кренника пояс верности напялил, и не то этот пояс на его отпечатки настроен, не то на ДНК, не то ещё на что, но открыть его может только он. Поэтому Кренник, когда он съебался, его по всей галактике искал.  
— Пояс верности, мать его? А сам Орсо, наверное, джедай из старорежимных?  
— Вроде нет. Но, говорят, он же для Кренника ещё самотык сделал. Много самотыков, да. На тех кристаллах, которые из джедайских мечей наковыряли. Типа как сидит как-то Кренник на заседании на Корусанте, а тот Орсо на своей Иду хуяк! И кнопку жмет. И весело директору становится сидеть. Мне знакомый рассказывал, он в охране раньше там служил, вроде как Таркин Кренника однажды на ковер вызвал, а у того в заднице несколько шариков, один в один Звезда смерти, на веревочке. И тут Орсо этот включил вибру. Креннику так захорошело, что Таркин его взъебывать прекратил и спросил, что за херня с ним происходит, а потом, потому как директор к тому времени был уже совсем ебанутым, лично спустил с него штаны и увидел.  
— И что дальше было? Херня какая-то, если честно.  
— Херня не херня, а мне так мой друг рассказывал, будем на Скарифе, и тебе повторит.  
— Погодь-погодь, с какого хуя Скариф? Ты ж сказал, он на Корусанте был.  
— Тогда на Корусанте, в элитных деструперах, а после этого его выслали на Скариф нахуй.  
— За что? Что пиздит много?  
— Да нет же, дай дорассказать. Короче, у Кренника вид такой, что хоть сейчас его хаттам продавать, как раз бюджет отбить, а Таркин с него снимает штаны и видит мелкие Звезды смерти…  
— Дай угадаю, «Директор Кренник, это недопустимое нарушение режима секретности»?  
— Ха, хорошо сказал. Ну, мой скарифский друг на трезвую голову, ну, как на трезвую, на не сильно пьяную, говорит, что примерно это Таркин и сказал. А по пьяни Силой клянется, что нихуя Таркин не сказал, только вытащил эту поебень у Кренника из жопы и сам на её место пристроился.  
— Да херней он тебя кормит, а ты слушай его больше.  
— Почему херней, ты-то откуда знать можешь, что херня?  
— Ну, есть же такой метод проверки — типа как перекрестный допрос? Вроде как то, что совпадет, правда или более правдиво, чем то, о чём знает только один, так?  
— Да ты ученый! Слушай, может, ты и есть тот Орсо?  
— Ага, десять раз. Из меня ученый, как из говна лазер, а про перекрестную эту штуку знаю только потому, что раньше приставом был в суде.  
— И дохуя наслушался?  
— Оно самое. Так вот, из всего того, что ты мне рассказал, я до того слышал только историю про бордели, и то в формате «завалился как-то директор Кренник в бордель на Корусанте, перееб всех твилечек, выпил все шампанское и съебал в закат».  
— Только твилечек?  
— Может, ещё кого, тут по-разному говорят. Кто-то вообще пиздел, будто целая оргия тогда была, со всеми посетителями того борделя к тому же. А, ещё про Орсо этого твоего слышал, только как будто наоборот — типа как директор летает на Иду чтобы узнать о лазерах и его оттрахать.  
— Давно бы перевез его поближе, чем таскаться туда каждый раз.  
— А тут, я слышал, Таркин против. Вроде как Кренник однажды вывел Орсо на Скариф, а Таркин тогда туда же с инспекцией прилетел, ну и наткнулся.  
— И что?  
— Выеб обоих насухую за нарушение режима, что. А потом его вроде как генерал Рамда вискарем отпоил, да так, что Таркин, как говорят, пошел мириться к Креннику.  
— Ну, вот это точно пиздеж.  
— Ага, такую хуйню придумать — ещё постараться надо.

Молва приписывала директору Креннику множество половых партнеров и ещё больше случайных связей. Говорили, что он переспал со всей столицей, с половиной Империи и даже Альянса, что просыпался в сотнях разных мест, откуда его вытаскивал неизменный отряд охраны. О его любовных подвигах в качестве директора рассказывали даже больше, чем в свое время на Брентаале-IV о его же ночных загулах.  
Правда была гораздо грустнее. Директор проекта «Небесная мощь» Орсон Каллан Кренник действительно просыпался в сотнях разных мест, где, соответственно, засыпал ранее. Этими местами были: его собственный шаттл, рабочие кабинеты в разных локациях, неизменно не снабженные даже подобием постели, разнообразные ангары, верфи и технические помещения. Но даже в собственной постели, в тех редких случаях, когда у него получалось доползти до неё, директор Кренник был один вот уже десять лет с начала проекта. Звезду смерти оставалось строить ещё девять лет.


End file.
